1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for a Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC).
2. Description of the Related Art
A Flexible Printed Circuit (FPC) electrical connector is often used to electrically connect electrical circuits of an FPC to electrical circuits of a printed circuit board or to electrical conductors of an electrical cable. A conventional FPC electrical connector for connecting an FPC to a printed circuit board usually comprises an insulative housing mounted to the printed circuit board and a plurality of electrical contacts assembled in the insulative housing. Each electrical contact comprises a soldering portion soldered to and electrically connected to the printed circuit board. The FPC is inserted into the insulative housing and electrically contacts with the electrical contacts of the FPC electrical connector.
A dielectric stuffer is assembled to the insulative housing and is adapted to press the FPC to the electrical contacts, thereby ensuring an electrical connection therebetween. The dielectric stuffer is often only capable of linearly moving, i.e., moving in a direction along which the electrical contacts extend, to loosen and/or tighten the FPC out of and/or into the electrical connector, such that it is positioned above the soldering portions of the electrical contacts, thereby blocking the access of a tool to repair faulty soldering between the soldering portions and the printed circuit board when needed.
Therefore, an improved FPC electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A major object of the present invention is to provide an FPC electrical connector comprising a dielectric stuffer which facilitates reparation of faulty soldering between electrical contacts thereof and a printed circuit board.
An FPC electrical connector in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of electrical contacts, and a dielectric stuffer. The insulative housing comprises a top wall and a bottom wall opposite to the top wall and defining a plurality of passageways therein. Each electrical contact comprises a soldering portion extending beyond the insulative housing, a fixing portion received in the passageways of the bottom wall, a contacting portion spaced from the fixing portion, and a bight portion joining the fixing and contacting portions. The dielectric stuffer comprises a pair of side wings pivotally assembled to the insulative housing and a tongue portion extending into the insulative housing to press an FPC to the contacting portions of the electrical contacts. When the FPC and the tongue portion of the dielectric stuffer are pulled out of the insulative housing, the dielectric stuffer is pivoted upwardly and rearwardly to expose the soldering portions of the electrical contacts, thereby facilitating the reparation of the faulty soldering of the electrical contacts to a printed circuit board to which the FPC electrical connector is mounted.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.